


Family Don't End With Blood

by AislinMarue



Series: Wincestiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Casifer, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post Season 11, Pre-established Wincest, Sastiel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness and Lucifer have been defeated. Yet somehow, Castiel lived. He doesn't understand how or why. Only that he must face the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Don't End With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wincestiel fic! Here's hoping I did the ship justice. I confess, I desperately want the boys to just tell Cas he matters to them and that he's family. Anything to make him feel better about himself. This was one way I had of helping myself through feels. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Expendable. The word haunted him and hung like a weight from his shoulders. It was true though. He couldn't deny it. It's why he'd done what he'd done. He just hadn't expected to survive. 

Yet there he was, standing in the bunker. Amara was dead. So was Lucifer. But Castiel somehow remained. He was really beginning to think he just wasn't meant to die. That he'd have to spend the rest of his existence weighed down with his guilt, trying to atone for his sins. He didn't even think he could atone for them anyway. 

Dean was equal parts pissed and relieved, Castiel could tell. Sam was just quiet, casting him a reassuring look whenever his brother wasn't looking. He wasn't at the moment, too busy shaking his head and pacing, muttering to himself. Cas dreaded the explosion that he knew was coming. 

Finally, Dean reached the breaking point. 

“What the HELL were you thinking?!” he finally asked, whirling to face Cas. 

Cas directed his gaze to the floor. “That Lucifer would defeat the Darkness. And he did.”

“What if we hadn't been able to take out Lucifer?” Dean countered, standing a few steps away from him. He could see the tips of the hunter’s boots. 

“But you did…” He still didn't meet Dean’s gaze. 

“But what if we hadn't?” Dean asked again, slower this time. As if he were speaking to a child. 

Castiel sighed. “I knew you would. You've beaten him before.”

“What if we'd lost you when we ganked the Devil?”

Castiel had no answer to that. He'd honestly believed when he told Lucifer yes that it would be his fate. 

“Well?” Dean was waiting for his response and wasn't happy about it. 

“It would have been a small price to pay,” Castiel finally said, a quiet sigh escaping him.

“A small price to pay? Seriously, Cas?” If anything, Dean sounded angrier at his answer, but Castiel didn't understand why. He finally lifted his head to meet the hunter’s gaze. Dean’s green eyes were glinting with anger. 

“What do you want me to say? I made the right choice. I would do it again if presented with the same opportunity and circumstances. The Darkness needed to be dealt with. It didn't matter if I died in the process because I was never a key player in any of this…” Cas shook his head, but was surprised by the looks on the Winchesters’ faces. 

Sam looked like Castiel had just kicked his puppy and Dean… Dean looked stunned and hurt, and all manner of other emotions that Castiel could hardly identify before the hunter was shaking his head. 

“Cas… Are you telling me you thought you were expendable?” Castiel flinched slightly at the word and lowered his gaze again, but that was answer enough for Dean.

He heard Dean curse and several books and papers being swept off of one of the tables in the library, but then two hands were on his shoulders, causing him to look up. It wasn't Dean, however.

Sam was looking at him like Castiel was the most heartbreaking thing in the world and it made him ache, deep in his chest. 

“Cas…” Sam’s voice was calm, trying to offer comfort while getting his point across. “Cas, I am so sorry that we ever led you to believe that about yourself. You're family, man. You're one of us. When we found out Lucifer was inside of you, Dean and I were both worried sick…”

Castiel’s gaze darted to Dean who remained silent. He refocused on Sam, hesitant to believe he was actually hearing anything that the younger Winchester was saying. 

“We were freaking out. Trying to think of any possible way to get you back. A way to ice the Devil but not hurt you. We never want to hurt you. I know we get caught up in whatever crisis we're dealing with at the time, but I'm sorry we ever made you feel less important than you are. You've never been expendable. You never will be.” Sam shook his head and Cas found his eyes were damp.

Sam reached up and brushed a stray tear from his cheek. The gesture, like everything else that had happened in the last few minutes, caught him by surprise. “We love you,” he said to Castiel quietly.

If he was surprised before, however, it was nothing to what he felt when Sam Winchester leaned in and brushed his lips against Castiel's in a soft, sweet kiss. 

His breath caught, eyes widening with shock before they slipped closed and he slowly began to return it. Sam was gentle. So gentle with him. The sweetness of it warmed him in so many ways, making him feel things that he'd never expected to feel.

Then Sam was pulling back and Cas felt another hand, this one at his cheek. It applied gentle but insistent pressure to turn his head and then it was Dean kissing him.

Dean’s kiss was so different from Sam’s but Castiel loved it just as much. Dean kissed like he was drowning and Castiel was the air he so desperately needed. He found himself clinging to them both, one hand fisted in Sam’s shirt, the other resting against the side of Dean’s neck as their lips moved together. He knew the brothers had always been involved with each other, but he'd never dreamed to be part of it. Part of them. Not like this. 

The kiss was intense, but brief. Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s afterward. “You're family, you hear me?” he said, voice low and rough. “You're ours. Always have been, always will be. We need you.”

Castiel knew more tears were escaping from his eyes to slide down his face, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and nodded once, feeling the arms of both Winchesters around him. Family. He was family. Bobby had been right. 

Family don't end with blood.


End file.
